A History of Marauders and Everything In Between
by Dazelle
Summary: A history of the four famous mauraders and the people that meant the most to them. It goes from when each of them get their letters to when each of them passes on. ON HOLD
1. Potter Manor

Disclaimer: I own only my muse who I have tried very hard to keep out of this story. Most of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

By: Sarah, email me at musical2be at yahoo dot com

PG-13 for some crude humor General/Humor/Romance

**A History of Marauders and Everything In Between**

**Chapter One: Potter Manor**

James caught the Quafflethat his best friend, Sirius Black, threw to him. He turned and threw it back, grinning. They were outside, behind Potter Manor. James knew thathe would probably get into trouble for floo-ing Sirius over at five in the morning,but he didn't care. It was a beautiful summer day, and the eleven-year-old planned on enjoying it to the fullest. His hazel eyes were scanning the house, searching for signs of movement and the breakfast that would follow said movement.

James had to duck slightly to avoid the Quaffle, which was hurtling towards his head, and he fell off his broom. Since he had been hovering only five or so feet from the ground, he wasn't physically hurt. However,it would be a while for Sirius to let him live down his tumble from his broom.

Sirius landed next to him, barely managing to make it to the ground before he doubled up in laughter. "Having problems, Jamie?"

James, who didn't find it quite so funny, sat up, rubbing his right forearm. "Yeah. Your bad aim!" He stood up and flinched when a shout sounded in his ears.

"James Potter! What are you doing?! It's-" Sarah Potter checked her watch. "-seven thirty in the morning! Don't you know what it means when I say_not_ to play Quidditch so early in the morning? After breakfast I have some chores that you can do for breaking the rule again!"

Sirius snorted, and James muttered something that sounded very much like, "That what house elves are for," before scratching his forehead and putting on his very best puppy face. "But Mum! I was just getting exercise; you said I was too lazy."

Sarah made a face at her only son "I didn't mean so early in the morning." She turned to Sirius, who cowered only slightly under her stern gaze, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius turned on his award winning smile and ran up and gave her a hug. "I was helping James-ie get his exercise, Sary… Anyway, you said I was too lazy too"

James snorted, and Sirius glared at him.

"I was just heeding your advice," he added sweetly.

Sarah shook her head, trying to hide her amusement at theirdouble act. "Well, I think you should be going home now, Sirius. Your mother will be missing you." She led the boys inside and into the large living room. With a wave of her wand and a muttered I_ncendio,_ flames blazed in the hearth.

She offered Sirius a small flower pot filled with floopowder. He took a pinch, threw it into the fire, and then stepped into the green flames. With a wave and a quirky smile for the two Potters in front of him he said clearly, "Twelve Grimmauld Place," and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

James grinned at his mother "So when's breakfast? I need FOOD!" And heran away into the kitchen, only to be pushed out by the house elves and forced into the dining room. Sarah followed him at amore leisurelypace. She laughed as he was kicked out by the elves. Thishappened almost every day, but the kid didn't seem ready to learn that he was so easily overpowered.

Toast, cereal, milk, juice, bacon, and other breakfasting foods and drinks were brought out, along with the appropriate dishes. Mr. Potter finally emerged from one of the numerous hallways that were connected to the dining room.He walked into the room, pulling his jacket on and straitening his tie. He pecked his wife on the cheek and ruffled James' hair, and said,"Morning all."

Breakfast, as usual, was quiet. Andrew Potter read part of the Daily Prophet before putting it down with a look that he exchanged with only his wife. He yawned "I should be off to work in a few minutes," He took a drink from his coffee before saying, "You be good, Ja-" He was cut off by a large barn owl swooping in through an open window.

James, thinking it was another letter for his father from work, was surprised when the animal landed on the long table in front of him. He untied the letter attached to its leg with an unsure air. On the front was written:

_James Potter_

_Potter Manor_

_Greater London_

He turned it over, seeing a purple seal with a big H that had a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake surroundingit. Hogwarts? Yes, he remembered now.Hogwarts was the school that his parents had so badly wanted him to getaccepted into. Under the watchful eyes of his parents, James opened the envelope, and out fell two pieces of parchment. James opened the one that looked to have fewer words and started reading:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Alicia Ainslie**_

_Alicia Ainslie,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

James blinked a few times before grinning widely. He stood up, and with a very happy look on his face, proclaimed, "I got in!" Both his parents smiled; his mother looking relieved and his father proud.

"Good job, son!" Andrew stood up, ruffling James' hair again before adding, "Sorry, but I have work. I'll see both of you later." He stepped took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire that was still burning from that morning. With a smile for his family, Mr. Potter stepped into the fireplace and practically shouted, "Ministry of Magic."

James watched as his father left then handed the letter to his mum and looked at the other piece of paper. He started reading it over:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM:_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that allpupils'clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a co-_

James scanned over the book list and over the other parts of the list, not interested in what the list ofthings he needed. He paused at the end, frowning.

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

He made a face; it would be no use begging his mother to ask the school for him to be able to have his broom. She would probably say something like, "You'll just injure yourself." James scowled at the paper but handed it to his mum none-the-less. "Shopping list."

Sarah looked at the paper for a moment before nodding and smiling. She knew that look on her son oh-so-well. "Wehad better go to Diagon Ally then. Come on, you've nothing else to be doing today."

Reluctantly, James followed Sarah into the living room and up to the fireplace. All that remained of the flames that she had ignited were smoldering embers. With an impatient wave of her wand a flaring fire was once again ignited in the fireplace. "You first, James."

He took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the flames, watching uninterestedly as orange and yellow turned a fierce green. Stepping in and not even noticing the ticklish feeling he got James said, bleakly, "Diagon Ally."

Sarah, fighting from pursing her lips, followed with a forced smile on her lips.She had almost been afraid that James wouldn't get his letter, but obviously, her misgivings had been misplaced.

**_A/Ns_**

_Thanks a million to my amazing beta Aly and to anyone who will believe in me and review. I know this seems like a bleak begginning but it will pick up real soon! I promise! The first few chapters are important (even if they aren't the best and if they are a bit short)_

_Please review! Constructive critisim is very welcome._


	2. The Wolf Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, things, or places that belong to J.K. Rowling.

By: Sarah, email me at musical2be yahoo . com

PG-13 for some crude humor General/Humor/Romance

**A History of Marauders and Everything In Between**

**Chapter 2: The Wolf Inside**

_The air was crisp and fresh as it hit his muzzle, vainly trying to slow him from his frantic run. Silver eyes looked up at the sky, eyeing the full moon with a look that almost matched contempt. The wolf howled a blood-curdling yowl and ran faster._

_Paws crushed lush green grass but took no notice of the life that was being slowly killed by his dashing. He loped joyfully one moment, the scenery around him thrown into harsh relief by the moon's light, and the next he would be sprinting as fast as he could, looking for prey._

_It was only a matter of time before he came to a small village that consisted of small houses that looked to be in poor shape. All of said village's occupants were safely tucked away in bed, blissfully unawares of the danger that lurked outside their windows. _

_The wolf prowled, looking for an open window or a door left ajar. At last he found what he was looking for and jumped through a window and into a small kitchen. He slinked up stairs and into the first room he found. Inside was a small boy, he could be only four, just perfect for what he needed. _

_The wolf padded over to Remus, sniffing and savoring every moment. He let his lips pull back from his teeth and lunged, expecting to boy to die silently. He realized too late that his prey was awake and he succeeded in simply biting the child but not killing. He turned and slunk away, there would be no more food in this village…_

_Remus saw the wolf but he didn't comprehend what it was and was too slow to pull away from the quickly coming teeth. He screamed in anguish as sharp canines pierced the skin on his right side. He found in only a matter of seconds he was transforming. Bones crunched and changed, stretching muscle to fit. His nose elongated into a thin muzzle and fur covered his entire body. Kind brown eyes turned golden and ferocious._

_It was a matter of only a few seconds but by the time that his mum ran into the room Remus was a werewolf, a small one but dangerous none-the-less. His mother, Cathleen, cast a quick stunning spell but it was too late to reverse the effects… _

Remus sat up with a gasp. Cold sweat dripped down his face and body and his breathing was labored. He looked around his small bedroom, not realizing that golden flecks were fading from his eyes. The eleven year-old ran a tired hand through his brunette hair and lay back down. He doubted that he would be able to sleep anymore that night, it was almost impossible to descend into the world of dreams after he had a nightmare like that.

Remus stared at the ceiling, thinking about his parents. His dad, Mitch, was always away on business and his mum had enough things to worry about so he couldn't tell her. He didn't have any friends; they were all kept away from him by mothers or fathers who didn't want _their_ children associating with a werewolf.

He sighed, so what? He was dangerous for one night a month, that didn't make him a bad person. He just wanted one friend, just the one. He had a friend once; she'd had blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes. Amy, yes that was her name. They had talked about everything and spent just about each waking moment together. But her parents had found out about his lycanthropy and had quickly moved their family away, far away. He remembered with a half smile the day she left.

"_Bye Remmie, I promise I'll come back real soon. Ma and Pa don't understand you, but I'll get them to listen to me. I promise I'll be back real quick." Amy had given him a last hug before her dad grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her away. She had smiled at him and he had smiled back, for her. He had to watch his only friend be taken away, but he didn't say anything. He was only eight, he thought she had been right and she would come back before long. _

But she hadn't returned, and he knew that she never would. But every night, before he fell asleep, he said a prayer for his mum and for Amy. Hopefully she was doing better then he was.

Remus' eyes opened and he blinked confusedly, his room was filled with light. Well then, he must have fallen back asleep. That was a first, but it was very welcome. He sat up then got up. Taking a quick shower, Remus washed his hair followed by getting dressed. He slowly walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

Looking up he smiled at Cathleen, "Morning Mum."

The blonde witch smiled tiredly at her only son, "Morning Rem." Everyone seemed to have a different nickname for him but he responded to most anything. She put some toast on the table then a few undersized sausages. It was meager, but that was what they had been living on for a few years so he didn't complain. It was better then nothing.

Breakfast was a silent affair, each person taking two pieces of toast and two sausages. But this morning the meal was interrupted by tapping at the window. With a slight frown Cathleen stood up and opened the window, allowing an owl to fly inside. When he heard the flap of wings Remus looked up, surprised to see the large bird in front of him.

Tied to its leg was a letter which Remus tenderly untied. It was addressed to him. He looked at his mum but her eyes were glued to the parchment and she seemed to be waiting for him to open it. He turned it over and eyed the seal before opening it and watching as two papers fell out. As he read the first one then passed it to his mother wordlessly. He glanced at the other, it was a list. He knew that Cathleen was a witch but him? A wizard? That must be a mistake.

Before he could ask the question that was nagging at him he found himself enveloped by his mum's hug.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you! With your father a muggle, I wasn't sure…" She finally pulled away, leaving a very surprised Remus in her wake. Obviously he didn't know that the Lupins were a long line of pureblood witches and wizards. Cathy picked up the list and scanned it, clucking a bit. "It'll be a push to afford all this but I think we can manage."

She looked up at her son's very confused face and just smiled. "Come on, dear, we're going shopping in Diagon Ally." She pulled him out of his seat and over to the fireplace. Following years of practice she put a log on the embers from the night before and waited for it to catch fire. She tucked the parchment into her pocket where it would be safe and pulled out a small pouch from a cupboard.

Offering Remus the floo powder Cathy instructed him on its use. "Throw it into the fire and step into the fireplace and say 'Diagon Ally' ok?"

He nodded and followed her instructions. The strange green flames tickled but he kept his focus. Taking a deep breath Remus said clearly, "Diagon Ally."


End file.
